


Sentimientos ocultos

by Imabanana00



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-01-24 14:37:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21339847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imabanana00/pseuds/Imabanana00
Summary: Sonrisas fingidas, miradas incómodas, verdades ocultas.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. ZERO

**Author's Note:**

> LA RELACIÓN ENTRE SAM Y DEAN VA A IR MUY LENTA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam y Dean tienen problemas con la habitación del hotel.

Los chicos habían conducido hasta Ohio por un posible caso de un nido de vampiros. Dean había estado conduciendo durante horas hasta llegar al pequeño pueblecito donde estaba el nido, estaba tan cansado que fácilmente podría aparcar el coche ahora mismo y dormirse pero Sam insistió demasiado en ir a un hotel que Dean tuvo que complacerle.

Entró en el aparcamiento de, posiblemente, un hotel barato porque casi no había coches allí. Decidió aparcar y salir del coche sin hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a Sam. Cuando entró se encontró con un chico de no más de doce años, era rubio, con ojos castaños y portaba ropa holgada. El muchacho tenía la vista de su revista cuando la campañita de la puerta sonó.

-¿Quiere algo? -Preguntó desganado.

-Yo ... Eh ... ¿Tienes la edad suficiente como para atender a la gente y darles una habitación?

-Mientras tengan dinero sí. - Encogió los hombros mirando a Dean aburrido.

Dean sacó un billete de veinte dólares poniéndolo encima de la mesa. -Una habitación por favor.

Dean estaba incómodo con aquella conversación. El chico miró hacia el Impala encontrándose con un dormido Sam, no pudo evitar una pequeña risa. -Con una sola cama por lo que veo.

Dean negó enseguida con la cabeza e incluso negando con cara de asco. -Él no ... Él es mi hermano. No soy gay.

-Si tú lo dices. El pequeño le entregó una pequeña llave con un número escrito, _17_ .

Dean salió de la recepción con la llave, ahora tenía que despertar a Sam. Abrió la puerta por donde estaba el gigante y comenzó a menearlo de forma suave para que despertarse. -Sammy venga -El rubio le siguió moviendo hasta que el del pelo largo se dignó a abrir los ojos, Dean sonrió victorioso.

-Buenos días Samanta, su habitación le espera. El tono de Dean era de burla y cariño, Sam simplemente bufó cansado y salió del coche siguiendo a Dean hasta la habitación. Nada más abrir la puerta, Sam corrió a oscuras hasta la cama para acostarse y poder seguir durmiendo. Dean encendió la luz encontrándose conque no había más camas salvo la que estaba ocupando Sam. Maldijo interiormente al crio y se dio media media vuelta para conseguir otra habitación aparte, pero cuando fijó su vista a recepción esta ya había cerrado. Volvió a maldecir internamente.

Iba a dormir con Sam en la misma cama, no era que no quería dormir con él, al contrario, le encantaba dormir con su hermano. Pero llevaba años sin hacerlo. Dean suspiró no, había más remedio. Se acercó a la cama y puso al gigante a un borde de la cama, ya que este estaba dormido en mitad. Dean se quitó los zapatos tumbandose en el lado derecho de la cama y guardado su pistola en la almohada. Con dos adultos en la cama en un hotel asqueroso apenas había espacio para estar cómodo. Dean se arropó hasta arriba pero aún así seguía teniendo frío, consideró en abrazar a Sam pero este terminaría despertando y metiendole una puñetazo. Dean se abrazó a sí mismo en un intento de entrar en calor, cerró los ojos para poder descansar por fin.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Dean identificó como que unos brazos enormes le habían agarrado de la cintura, abrió un ojo encontrándose a Sam completamente pegado a él y abrazandolo en busca de calor. Sonrió un poco, agradeció al cerebro de su hermano por querer buscar calor también. Se acurrucó en él dispuesto a dormir, Sam estaba demasiado cerca de su cara por lo que Dean le dio la espalda, aún con Sam abrazandole, y consiguió dormirse.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Sam despertó con un brazo entumecido, bufó molesto abriendo los ojos y encontrándose con que estaba abrazado a Dean. Sam se quedó mirando la escena un rato ¿Cómo habían terminado así? ¿Y cómo era que Dean estaba durmiendo en su misma cama? No era que le importara mucho, habían dormido juntos miles de veces cuando eran pequeños, pero ahora que eran adultos se le hacia raro. El del pelo largo se separó del otro hombre con cuidado para no despertarlo y se fue al baño para hacer su rutina diaria. Salió después de diez minutos del baño terminandose de poner la camiseta. Dean estaba sentado en la cama terminando de ponerse los zapatos.

—Eh hola —Saludó Sam acercándose a su hermano.

—Hola Sammy —Dean le miró unos segundos antes de levantarse de la cama. —Estoy muerto de hambre, vamos a por comida.

Los hermanos dejaron el hotel para ir a la primera cafetería que vieron. Pidieron lo habitual y Sam sacó su portátil. ¿Has encontrado algo más? —Preguntó Dean mientras observaba el lugar en busca de alguna chica guapa, pero no tuvo suerte por lo que volvió a observar a Sam.

Tenía una expresión concentrada, Dean pudo notar que cada vez que su hermano adoptaba esa expresión hacia que que sus labios se vieran un poco más gorditos.

—Me he metido en los archivos de la policía y hay dos víctimas más, de nuevo sin una gota de sangre —Sam estiró sus hombros y posó su vista en Dean. —Uno de los dos debería ir a la comisaría.

-¿Éstas sugiriendo una pelea de piedra, papel o tijeras, Sammy? —Dean levantó una ceja divertido.

—Exacto. —Sam sonrió con suficiencia, sabía que Dean era demasiado malo como para poder ganar. Contaron hasta tres, pero ambos sacaron piedra. Volvieron a contar, Sam sacó tijeras y Dean piedra. Dean había ganado por primera vez.

El mayor miró a Sam incrédulo, por fin había ganado. Dean se dio de la silla dando un grito de alegría y de paso atrayendo algunas miradas hacia él. —Vaya a ponerse el uniforme, oficial —Dean se burló de su hermano cuando se volvió a sentar.

—Que te jodan. —Sam se movió de su asiento agarrando el portátil, yéndose con el Impala y dejando solo a su hermano mayor


	2. O N E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam y Dean consiguen una pista de las misteriosas muertes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LA RELACIÓN ENTRE SAM Y DEAN VA A IR MUY LENTA

Dean aprovechó que Sam fue a la comisaría para poder "investigar" por su cuenta. Fue un bar cercano del hotel el cual estaba abierto aunque el día no pasaba de las nueve de la mañana. Decidió entrar encontrándose el sitio casi vacío a excepción de un par de clientes con mal aspecto y las camareras ligeras de ropa para llamar la atención de los chicos.

Se sentó en la barra haciendo caso omiso a las camareras sin apenas ropa, y pidió un whisky doble sin siquiera pararse a mirar a quien se lo estaba pidiendo.

—¿No crees que es muy temprano para beber whisky? —Preguntó la persona al otro lado de la barra. Era una chica por lo que Dean se fijo en ella por unos segundos.

—Se lo que me hago —Dean puso su típica mirada seductor. —Soy un chico duro. Además, estoy investigando algo. 

La chica soltó una carcajada. —¿Qué tiene este tuburio para querer investigarlo, chico duro?

—Las extrañas muertes por ejemplo—Dean se bebió el alcohol de un solo trago y sacó su placa falsa del FBI.— resulta que soy un agente de la ley.

La chica del pelo ceniza le miró divertida, posiblemente vio que Dean quería más que una simple charla. —Creo que no debería beber si está de servicio, agente—La chica acarició el hombro del rubio y empezó a hablar de nuevo. —Últimamente viene más gente a este pueblo, por las misteriosas muertes y eso. Algunos se visten de traje y se hacen pasar por agentes, esa gente no está bien de la cabeza.

El hombre se quedó callado por unos segundos. ¿Tan pronto le habían descubierto?

—¿Son las únicas muertes extrañas que le han pasado a este pueblo? —Dean cambió de tema antes de cagarla más.

La chica negó. —Hace unos años, mi madre me dijo que un grupo de chicos llegaron al pueblo y unos días después empezaron las muertes extrañas. Cuando la policía fue a pedirles explicaciones ellos ya estaban a cientos de kilómetros de aquí.

—¿Es una historia de verdad o solo un cuento para ahuyentar a los niños?

La camarera le miró mal. —Mi madre nunca me mentiría con respecto a eso. Además, si no me cree puede preguntar a cualquiera que sea mayor de cuarenta años y haya vivido aquí toda su vida.

Dean había enfadado a la chica. Otra cagada más, últimamente no hacía nada más que cagarla. —Lo siento —El rubio puso cara de cachorrito con el fin de conmover a la chica. —¿Dónde puedo encontrar a tu madre? 

—Ella está muerta —La chica se encogió de hombros sin siquiera tembrarle la voz. —pero una amiga suya si que vive cerca de aquí.

—¿Puedas darme su dirección?

La chica asintió poniéndose a escribir en una servilleta cualquiera. Dean miró a la chica mientras escribía la dirección, se dio cuenta que no tenía más de veintidós años pero que aparentaba más con todos los pendientes y maquillaje que portaba.

—Ahí tienes.

El hombre se levantó de su asiento agarrando el papel con la dirección observándolo por un segundo, la chica también había apuntado su número, y se fue del bar diciendo un simple gracias.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

—¿Entonces tenemos que investigar a una mujer que no sabemos exactamente si puede sernos de ayuda? —Sam había preguntado mientras observaba el papel que la camarera le había dado a Dean.

La visita de Sam por la comisaría tampoco sirvió de mucho, solo le dijeron que había un par de víctimas más y que probablemente había sido un animal salvaje. La policía de allí era muy desentendida al parecer.

—Nos toca arriesgarnos Sammy. Será divertido. —El mayor aparcó el coche justo en frente de la casa de la mujer que tenían que preguntar. Ambos bajaron del coche pero Sam aún seguía mirando el papel.

—¿Aleia es el nombre de la camarera?

Dean le miró arrebatandole el papel y mirándolo con indiferencia. —Supongo que si, tampoco es que me importe. Y deja ya el papelito que estamos trabajando.

Dean guardó el objeto en un bolsillo de la chaqueta de su traje y Sam no pudo reprimir una carcajada ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Dean. Tocaron varias veces a la puerta hasta que la persona se dignó a abrir.

Aquella mujer no tendría más de cuarenta y dos años. Tenía el cabello corto y teñido de rojo.

—¿Qué quieren? —Preguntó con hostilidad.

Sam miró a Dean antes de sacar su placa falsa del FBI y enseñársela a la mujer —Solo queremos hacer unas preguntas y después nos iremos, lo prometo. —Sam puso su típica mirada de cachorrito abandonado para ganarse la confianza de la señora.

La señora permitió el acceso a su vivienda y los tres fueron a la sala de estar.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren, agentes? —La mujer preguntó con curiosidad —hace años que el FBI no pisa por aquí.

—Hay una chica que nos ha dado su dirección porque nos ha dicho que usted podría sernos de ayuda ¿estaba en lo cierto?

La mujer les miró con sorpresa por unos segundos, como si hubieran descubierto su más oscuro secreto .—¿Es Laeia verdad? Esa chica no sabe mantenerse callada.

—Ella dijo que lo que está pasando ahora, pasó también hace unos años ¿verdad? En ese tiempo, les tocó a usted y a su amiga.

La pelirroja miró al de menor estatura con miedo en los ojos. —No se de que me están hablando, a mi amiga le atacó un oso. —La mujer intentó ocultarlo pero su nerviosismo la delataba.

—Señora, ninguno de los tres se esta creyendo esa mentira, así que si por favor pudiera dejar de mentirnos se lo agradeceriamos. —Dean estaba perdiendo la paciencia por lo que Sam tosió de forma falsa para advertirle que se controlara.

La mujer suspiró. —En ese momento me tacharon de loca. Llevo años convenciéndome que aquello... Nunca ocurrió.

—Nosotros si la creemos, pero va a tener que contarnos lo que pasó.

La mujer se abrazó a sí misma. —En ese tiempo... Teníamos treinta y tantos años. Un grupo de forasteros se instalaron en un hotel del pueblo por unos días, pero eso no era nada nuevo ya que muchos forasteros se quedaban aquí durante semanas. Lo raro fue cuando empezó a desaparecer y encontrarla muerta al día siguiente en mitad de la calle —Suspiró — la policía nos dijo que había sido por un animal, pero ningún animal deja a una persona sin sangre. Amy era muy curiosa y logró convencerme de ir a investigar con ella a ese supuesto animal para salir en los periódicos como heroínas, lo que no vimos venir es que nos perdimos en medio del bosque y teníamos que buscar ayuda así que seguimos andando hasta encontrar una cabaña. —La mujer miró a los chicos. — Estoy muy segura de lo que pasó aquella noche, el grupo de forasteros nos secuestró y empezaron a modernos el cuello como si fueran... Vampiros, perdimos mucha sangre pero gracias a Dios... Gracias a Dios un grupo de cazadores nos salvó la vida pero ya era demasiado tarde para Amy porque habían bebido demasiado de ella. Aquellos cazadores la quemaron como si fuera cualquier cosa y luego se largaron sin darme ni una jodida explicación.

—¿Está segura de que mataron a todos los vampiros? —Sam preguntó incómodo, no quería meter más leña al fuego pero era necesario.

—¿También sois cazadores verdad? —La mujer se dio cuenta enseguida después de que estos no se extrañaran ni saliesen corriendo cuando contó la historia de los vampiros y cazadores como cualquier cuento antes de irse a dormir

Dean asintió con pena, ya no merecía la pena ocultarlo. —Nos gustaría que nos ayudes para poder acabar con esos hijos de puta que os hicieron tanto daño.

—¿Cómo se qué vosotros no vais a dejar el caso a medias?

—Somos los Winchester —Sam puso una sonrisa en su cara. —nosotros no dejamos nada a medias. ¿Tiene un mapa del bosque? Nos ayudaría mucho si nos dijera por donde tenemos que ir.

La mujer se levantó de su asiento volviendo a los pocos minutos con un mapa entre el brazo.

—Más o menos por aquí —Señaló una parte que estaba a poco más de ocho kilómetros del pueblo. — la cabaña no es difícil de ver ya que es bastante amplia. Más o vale que acabéis con todos de una vez si no queréis que os mate yo misma.


	3. T W O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean y Sam tienen problemas con los vampiros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LA RELACIÓN ENTRE SAM Y DEAN VA A IR MUY LENTA

-Es agradable caminar por el bosque, ¿no, Sammy? -Preguntó el rubio para quitarle tensión al ambiente.

-No si es de noche y hay vampiros de por medio. -Respondió el castaño de mal humor, no le apetecía nada estar ahí.

-Vamos Sam, será rápido. No hay razón para que seas tan cascarrabias. -Dean le dio una palmada en el hombro provocando una sonrisa en el más alto.

Ambos hermanos caminaron por el bosque haciendo el mínimo ruido posible para no alertar a los vampiros. El bosque estaba muy oscuro y no podían usar las linternas para no llamar la atención de los vampiros. A lo lejos Sam pudo captar la cabaña que la mujer había contado en su historia gracias a la tenue luz que salía de ella. Le dio un toque en el hombro a Dean para que mirase también y se dirigieron a ella, poniéndose en alerta ante una posible amenaza.

Dean señaló hacia un lado de la cabaña para que el menor entendiese que él iría por el otro lado. Sam aceptó yendo por donde le dijo su hermano, agarrando bien fuerte el machete en su mano derecha.

Escuchó una voz floja proveniente de atrás de la cabaña y, con sigilo, fue a investigar.

-No puedes traicionar así a la familia -El castaño se escondió detrás de un árbol. -no puedes simplemente decir que quieres una vida normal cuando tu no siquiera eres normal.

Sam observó la escena, un hombre de unos cincuenta años más o menos estaba discutiendo con un chico de no más de veinte.

Sam se identificó de alguna forma con esa escena, su padre y él discutían muy a menudo sobre la vida de Sam. El castaño no se percató del monstruo que tenía en su espalda hasta que fue atrapado por sus brazos fuertes, luchó por librarse dando patadas al aire.

El agresor rugió molestó cuando una de las patadas llegó a su pierna. Sam tragó saliva, ese era el momento de atacar. Se apartó de él bruscamente y le cortó la cabeza antes de que el monstruo pudiese hacer algo más.

El Winchester menor volvió a mirar hacia donde estaban los otros vampiros discutiendo, pero ya no estaban ahí.

Sam maldijo por lo bajo yendo a buscar a su hermano, él también podría estar en peligro. Volvió por donde había venido caminando hacia donde había ido su hermano, dio unos pocos pasos más y se encontró con Dean tirado al suelo, probablemente inconsciente, la primera intuición de Sam fue correr a proteger a Dean como un buen hermano pero un golpe detrás de la cabeza le impidió realizar su misión.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Sam despertó sintiéndose mareado, probablemente debido al golpe en la cabeza. Miró a su alrededor, se movió pero estaba atado de manos y piernas.

-Hasta que por fin despierta la princesita -Era el hombre que estaba hablando con aquel niño, de cerca Sam pudo observar que tenía el cabello largo y muchas cicatrices por la cara - el otro no ha dejado de hablar. -bufó molesto hacia Dean, ordenando que le diesen un puñetazo. La rabia subía por el cuerpo de Sam, estaba seguro de que disfrutaría de la muerte de esos monstruos. Sam se fijó en su hermano mayor, tenía el cabello con algunas manchas de sangre, probablemente de algún vampiro y su rostro tenía varios moratones. Pero fuera de eso, parecía estar bien.

-Voy a matarte -Dean finalmente pudo hablar. -estas muy jodido.  
Las palabras del rubio provocaron carcajadas en el vampiro que parecía estar al mando.

-Eres divertido, te mataré el último -Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro casi desfigurado del hombre cuando Dean adoptó una expresión de puro horror. - veréis, íbamos a mataros nada más salierais del coche pero no queríamos estropear vuestro momento romántico.

Dean le miró confundido. -¿De qué estás hablando?

Ahora que los dos vampiros pusieron su atención en Dean, Sam comenzó a desatarse las manos, para ser unos monstruos no sabían atar con cuerdas.

-¿No lo has notado? -Otra carcajada salió del hombre. -el corazoncito de tu hermano se vuelve loco cuando está contigo, late tan rápido que hasta los humanos pueden casi escucharlo.  
Sam escuchaba la conversación mientras se desataba, negó repetidamente con la cabeza. Había muchas cosas para dar miedo a una persona, ¿por qué simplemente inventar esa enferma mentira?

Dean puso una mala cara, probablemente pensando en lo asqueroso que sería el amor entre hermanos, pero debía seguir distrayendo a los vampiros.

-¿Sabes, tío? No me va ese rollo.  
Antes de que el jefe pudiese volver a hablar, Sam le cortó la cabeza salpicando a su hermano con aún más sangre.

-¡Tristan! -Las palabras del otro vampiro salieron como un aullido. -Estas muerto.  
Se abalanzó sobre Sam cayendo ambos al suelo, los dos peleando por su vida.

-¡Dean! -Las palabras del castaño salieron con un grito ahogado. Intentaba hacer retroceder al vampiro con el machete, pero tenía mucha más fuerza que Sam.  
El grito de Sam advirtió al vampiro que estaba encima de él de que había otro cazador en la sala, la rabia le había hecho olvidar eso. Se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con su muerte, Dean le cortó la cabeza de una pasada y el cuerpo del monstruo ahora sin vida descansaba en el de Sam.

El castaño se lo quitó de encima con facilidad, Dean le entregó su mano para ayudar a levantarse, Sam la aceptó con gusto. Una vez de pie, el rubio le revisó el cuello a su hermano en busca de mordidas, afortunadamente estaba limpio.

-Aún queda un vampiro, estaba hablando con el jefe cuando me dejó atacaron.  
Sam solo se atrevió a abrir la boca cuando Dean dejó de tocarle, el mayor parecía incómodo.

-Tenemos que encontrarle. -El tono frío de Dean advirtió al menor de que algo volvía a estar mal entre ellos dos.  
Buscaron silenciosamente en la cabaña pero solo estaban ellos dos.

-Ha debido de escapar.

-Tendremos que quedarnos un poco más para dar caza a ese hijo de puta. ¿Le has visto la cara?

Sam negó -Estaba demasiado oscuro, pero es un chico de no más de veinte años.

-Eso no ayuda mucho, Samuel.

Dean sabía perfectamente que a Sam no le gustaba para nada que le llamasen así, por lo que disfrutó cuando Sam puso mala cara a modo de respuesta. 

Ambos hermanos volvieron al coche después de haberse deshecho de los cuerpos, el camino al coche fue incómodo y silencioso. Sam no pudo entender que es lo que estaba mal entre ellos.

Sam no llegaba a comprender muchas cosas


	4. T H R E E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean va en busca de su hermano pequeño para aclarar sus dudas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LA RELACIÓN ENTRE SAM Y DEAN VA A IR MUY LENTA

Decidieron quedarse unas semanas más para encontrar al vampiro que logró huir. Sam pensaba que era una pérdida de tiempo mientras que Dean estaba empeñado en acabar con aquel vampiro. Las cosas se habían enfriado entre ambos hermanos desde que aquel vampiro decidió meter mierda entre los chicos. Los dos estaban de acuerdo con que debían hablar sobre ello, pero ninguno se animaba a dar el paso. Incluso se habían cambiado de hotel simplemente para no dormir en la misma cama.

Dean salió de la ducha terminándose de poner la camiseta, aún tenía el cabello húmedo y le hacia ver más sexy de lo que era. Sam le miró vagamente, soltando un suspiro, era hora de dar el paso.

—Dean... —El mencionado posó su mirada en él.

—¿Qué? —El rubio tenía el tono frío, se sentía demasiado incómodo con todo esto.

—¿No crees que deberíamos hablar?

—¿Hablar? —Preguntó Dean intentando hacerse el tonto. —¿Sobre qué?

Sam suspiró, a veces Dean tenía peor actitud que un niño pequeño.

—He notado que últimamente me ignoras —Sam dijo lo primero que se le pasó por la mente. — y quiero saber por qué.

Dean tragó saliva, no podía decirle las razones a Sam.

—No se de que me estas hablando.

El menor emitió un gruñido en señal de molestia —Tú sigue simulando que todo va perfecto entre nosotros, pero en verdad estas pasando por otra etapa de mierda en la que te ha dado por casi ni dirigirme la palabra —Sam se levantó de su asiento cogiendo algunas de sus cosas —cuando quieras arreglar tu mierda, llámame, capullo. —Sam le empujó levemente con el codo para hacerse camino hasta la puerta y desaparecer de la habitación, dejando a un solitario y confundido Dean Winchester.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Sam se fue hace a penas dos horas, dejando solo a Dean que simplemente se había comido la cabeza mientras tanto. Ni el propio Dean sabía lo que le ocurría, simplemente se sentía incómodo cuando estaba con Sam desde que aquel vampiro dijo lo de los latidos.

¿Y si Sam era simplemente homosexual y él estaba siendo homófobo? Dean negó con la cabeza, él nunca juzgaría a nadie por su orientación sexual ¿Entonces que le pasaba? Dean sabía que el incesto era algo enfermizo, quizá fuera eso lo que le pasaba. La simple idea de que Sam pudiera estar enamorado de él le daba náuseas.

Sonrió para si mismo encontrando la solución, debía aclarar la situación con Sam y dejar aquella estúpida actitud infantil. Sólo le había tomado dos semanas llegar a la solución de uno de sus muchos problemas. Miró la hora, eran las seis de la tarde, debía buscar a Sam. Probó suerte con el móvil, no fue hasta la cuarta llamada que el castaño decidió responder al móvil.

—¿Qué quieres? —El tono de Sam era hostil, se escuchaba música de fondo y voces de personas que no conocía ni quería conocer.

—¿Dónde estás? —Dean habló de forma intimidante, pero no consiguió ningún resultado en Sam.

—No te importa, déjame en paz. —Hablaba despacio y se atrancaba constantemente en cada palabra.

—¿Sam, estás borracho? —Dean preguntó incrédulo, muy raras veces el castaño se dejaba emborrachar.

—Deja de hacer preguntas ridículas. —Acto seguido, el menor colgó el teléfono.

Dean soltó una maldición, algún día ese imbécil iba a acabar con él. Sam no estaba en el mejor estado para hablar pero Dean tenía que soltar la bomba ahora o de lo contrario no se volvería a atrever a dar el paso. Agarró las llaves de su coche y buscó a Sam por los bares del pueblo.

Sam se sentía mareado y tenía ganas de vomitar, era obvio que se había pasado con el alcohol. Estaba sentado en una mesa mugrosa del bar, había ido allí con su portátil para seguir investigando sobre el vampiro que logró huir po si había cometido algún otro asesinato o algo así, pero no había nada, por lo que empezó a pedir cerveza para distraerse un poco.

Miró a la pantalla del portátil, ahora la veía borrosa e incluso doble, resopló, iba a vomitar en cualquier momento. Había un hombre de color sentado a su lado, Sam no lograba recordar quien era pero desde que había entrado al bar, el tío no había dejado de mirarle hasta que se acercó.

Sam volvió a dar otro trago a su cerveza, no le importaba las ganas de vomitar que tenía, iba a acabarse esa cerveza.

—Creo que deberías dejar de beber —el hombre a su lado habló. —no estás en tu mejor momento.

La voz del hombre era grave pero tranquilizante, Sam no lograba acordarse de su nombre por mucho que tirase de memoria. No sabía si en realidad se preocupaba de él o si en cualquier momento le clavaría un cuchillo en el cuello o si sería capaz de abusar de él. Se quedó absuelto en sus pensamientos.

Unas manos lo levantaron de su asiento tomando a Sam desprevenido, intentó defenderse sin mucho éxito. Eran unas manos fuertes, Sam estaba controlando su mareo para poder ver la cara de la persona que lo tenía agarrado.

—Deja de hacer el tonto, Sam. —Era la voz de Dean. El castaño intentó alejarse de él, aún estaba enfadado, pero no estaba en disposición de hacer nada.

Dean agarró el portátil de Sam con una mano y pasó la otra mano por la cintura de Sam para ayudarle a caminar y no caerse.

Sam miró hacia atrás ¿donde estaba el tío de hace un rato?

Llegaron a la salida del bar y ahora Sam realmente tenía ganas de vomitar, se apartó de Dean con un empujón y fue corriendo hacia atrás de un contenedor para vomitar.

Dean dejó el portátil dentro del coche, agarrando una botella de agua de paso, y fue a ayudar a Sam. El castaño estaba medio doblado y se sujetaba el pelo como podía mientras vomitaba. El rubio se apiadó de él agarrándole el pelo para que pudiese vomitar libremente, le acarició la espalda para ayudar a tranquilizarle.

Una vez que Sam acabó de vomitar y Dean le dio una botella de agua para quitarle el mal sabor de boca, Sam se dio cuenta de la situación.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—¿Así es como me agradeces haberte ayudado? —Dean intentó desviar el tema, ahora que estaba enfrente de él, no se sentía tan valiente.

Pero Sam no iba a darse por vencido.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Repitió la pregunta.

Dean suspiró.

—Tenía que hablar contigo, pero no estás en las mejores condiciones.

Sam le miró confundido. —Ahora me siento mejor, hablame.

Dean cerró sus manos, debía decírselo.

—Yo... No eras tú lo que me molestaba en estas semanas.

Sam se rió sarcásticamente. —Cualquiera lo diría.

—Era el sentimiento de que... Tú podrías tener sentimientos hacia mí, era eso lo que me molestaba.

Sam le miró durante unos segundos sin decir nada.

—¿Es en serio? —Decidió responder por fin. —Dean, no siento nada hacia ti salvo el amor de hermanos.

Dean se sintió estúpidos en esos momentos, ¿cómo era que había podido confundir los sentimientos de Sam?

—¿Es enserio que pensabas que me gustabas? —Sam continuó hablando. —No estoy enfermo Dean.

Dean quería darse de puñetazos hasta acabar muerto.

—Lo siento mucho Sam —Respondió con honestidad. —soy un completo idiota...

Sam se abrazó a su hermano con fuerza para no caer al suelo por el mareo. —No te preocupes, ya se que eres un idiota.

Dean soltó una pequeña carcajada. —Vamos al hotel antes de que te caigas al suelo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam y Dean conocen a una extraña persona

El camino al hotel fue agradable. Sam estaba recostado en el asiento y luchaba consigo mismo para que el mareo no le afectase tanto y le dejase dormir un poco. Por otra parte, Dean miraba de vez en cuando hacia su hermano para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

Dean aparcó y volvió a apoyar su mano en la cintura de Sam para ayudarle a caminar, desde que las cosas se habían aclarado entre ellos volvía a sentirse cómodo cerca de su hermano. Abrió la puerta con su mano libre y ayudó al castaño a tumbarse en la cama.

-¿Te encuentras mejor? -Dean le quitó los zapatos.

-Toda la habitación me da vueltas. -Sam se quejó dando un gemido ahogado.

Dean se volvió a reír de él, le sirvió un poco de agua en un vaso y lo dejó en su mesita de noche. El mayor se metió en su cama dispuesto a apagar la luz pero la mano de Sam agarrándole su muñeca se lo impidió.

-No la apagues, la habitación da más vueltas cuando la luz está apagada.

Dean observó a su hermano, no podía quejarse de él en realidad.

-Buenas noches, Sam.

El rubio se tapó hasta arriba intentando que la luz no le molestara a la hora de dormir, sólo le costó media hora dormirse.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Al día siguiente Sam se sintió como la mierda, su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar y tenía ganas de vomitar. Se levantó con cuidado de la cama, encontrándose a Dean tapado hasta arriba con la sabana, el idiota casi se asfixia por él. Sam apagó la luz de la lámpara, ahora tenerla encendida era inútil pues el sol iluminaba todo.

Llegó hasta el baño, donde nada más ver el retrete, vomitó. El ruido a vómito había despertado a Dean, estaba muerto de sueño, digamos que dormir tapado hasta arriba y con una luz no era la mejor idea del mundo.

Dean tenía que vengarse de su hermano, por lo que fue hasta el baño. Sam estaba de cuclillas mientras echaba todo, se había hecho un medio moño para apartarse el pelo de la cara. La verdad es que Dean le resultó atractivo, a Sam le favorecía ese tipo de peinado ¿Por qué no se lo hacía más veces? Dean negó con la cabeza olvidándose de esas ideas y se ocupó de su misión.

-¿Estás con resaca, Sammy? -El tono burlesco del mayor sacó de quicio al del pelo largo.

-Que te jodan.

Dean salió del baño, dejando la puerta abierta.

-Lástima por ti, pero yo ahora comeré unos huevos bien fritos y bacon con bastante grasa. Eso sí que es un buen desayuno. Logró escuchar otra arcada de Sam y sonrió con orgullo.

-Cállate capullo.

-Lo siento Sammy, necesitas echar todo.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

-¿Es en serio que estás diciendo de resolver otro caso?

Los chicos habían vuelto a la carretera después de que Sam había logrado convencer a Dean de dejar el caso donde el vampiro había desaparecido completamente. Sam tenía el ordenador apoyado en sus rodillas y Dean tenía la vista enfocada en la carretera.

-Solo lo estoy sugiriendo -se defendió. -quizá así se te quite la espinita de no haber podido matar al vampiro y dejar de estar de mal humor.

-Un día de estos voy a darte una paliza. -Dean bromeó intentando parecer serio.

-Intentalo si puedes.

-No empieces algo que sabes que no vas a poder ganar.

Las risas de ambos hermanos resonaban en el coche.

-Me gustaría ver como intentas ganarme.

-¿Dónde es el caso que has dicho?

Sam sonrió victorioso.

-A unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí si desvias por la derecha, ¿me he explicado bien, abuelo?

-Perra.

-Cretino.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

-Sam, aquí no hay nadie.

Habían llegado al pueblo del nuevo caso hace media hora y todavía no habían visto a ninguna persona. Apenas eran las dos de la tarde.

-La gente de pueblo no suele salir por la tarde. Son muy cerrados.

-¿Qué monstruo has dicho qué es?

-Creo que un metamórfico -Sam consultó el portátil. -un par de personas han afirmado verse a ellos mismos en frente suya o haber visto a un miembro de su familia...

Dean suspiró, odiaba a los metamórficos. -¿Pero...?

-Pero esas personas son... Ya sabes, no podemos fiarnos mucho.

Dean decidió aparcar en un descampado, si iban a pie registrarían más terreno.

-O sea, me has traído hasta el culo del mundo para matar a un monstruo que no sabemos que existe. Perfecto, Sam

-Dean, tenías que salir de ese pueblo. Dejame en paz.

El castaño salió del coche dejando sorprendido a Dean, era en serio que se había vuelto a enfadar con él.

Dean también salió del coche cerrándolo con llave. -Venga ya, Sam, no te he dicho nada malo.

Sam no le respondió y empezaron a caminar por unos veinte minutos, pero cuando comprobaron que realmente no había nadie, se dieron por vencidos.

-Creo que no vamos a encontrar a nadie. -Esa fue la primera frase que Sam se dignó a decir después del enfadado, y ni siquiera estaba dirigida a Dean, sino hacia si mismo.

-¿Quieres volver al descampado? -Dean le preguntó pero Sam no respondo. El rubio asintió, ir a ese pueblo había sido una pérdida de tiempo además de haber vuelto enfadar a su hermano.

Al llegar al descampado un hombre de unos treinta años estaba sentando en el capó del coche. Dean sacó su arma en un milisegundo.

-¿Quién cojones eres?

El hombre se bajó del capó y los miró con una sonrisa.

-Soy Zack.

-¿Zack? -Lo siento por tu madre, pero vas a morir.

Sam le quitó la pistola a Dean justamente antes de que la bala le diese al chico.

-¡Quizá el sepa algo Dean! —Sam gritó histérico levantado el brazo con el arma sabiendo que el rubio no llegaría.

Zack sonrió mirando al castaño.

—Gracias por salvarme. —El pelirrojo le dedicó una sonrisa a Sam, este tuvo que apartar la mirada avergonzado.

Dean miró a su hermano sin comprender muy bien que le pasaba ¿Por qué estaba actuando como gilipollas?

—Se que sois cazadores y que estáis aquí por un caso.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—No es la primera vez que vienen cazadores a este pueblo.

—¿Habías hablado con cazadores antes?

El pelirrojo asintió.

—Siempre me han recibido apuntandome con un arma.

—No todos somos así —Sam habló para defenderse. —¿Sabes algo delo que esta pasando ahora?

Dean agarró del brazo a Sam para apartarlo del hombre, y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos para que el pelirrojo no les escuchara le empujó.

—¿Qué mierda crees que haces? —El rubio le miró indignado.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Estas hablando con él como si lo conocieses de toda la vida ¡Él puede ser el monstruo!

—¡Si él fuese el monstruo ya nos habría intentando matar! Deja de ser tan paranoico, quizá el nos pueda ayudar.

Sam le devolvió el empujón a Dean y volvió con el recién conocido.

—Sí, ayudar a matarnos. —Susurró Dean cuando su hermano se fue.

Se acercó a los dos chicos interrumpiendo su conversación.

—Está bien —Zack soltó una sonrisa. — dejadme llevaros a un bar, ahí os van a poder ayudar.


	6. F I V E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam y Dean interrogan a las víctimas del monstruo

Zack llevó a los hermanos hasta un bar alejado del pueblo donde escasos minutos antes los Winchester habían investigado, no iban a sacar nada nuevo.

Sam echó una mirada rápida a Dean. -Zack, nosotros ya hemos venido por aquí.

El mencionado lo miró con una sonrisa -Este sitio está oculto a la mayoría de la gente. Solo tienes que tener los contactos adecuados para que te dejen entrar.-El pelirrojo abrió la puerta esperando a que entren.

Los hermanos entraron encontrándose con un hombre de unos cincuenta y tantos años sirviendo detrás de la barra.

—Parece que hoy tampoco hay muchos clientes, Tom. —Zack habló amablemente haciendo soltar una carcajada al posible dueño del bar.

—Las personas están muertas de miedo porque creen haber visto a gente haciéndose pasar por ellos—Respondió con molestia fijándose en los hermanos. —pero yo se la verdad detrás de eso.

—¿Y cuál es? —Preguntó curioso Dean.

—Es un experimento del gobierno, quieren que nos volvamos locos y nos suicidemos. —El hombre calvo respondió con decisión.

Ambos hermanos se miraron entre sí, de las pocas personas que se habían encontrado les había tenido que tocar un paranoico. No sería buena idea mencionar que eran del FBI, no querían aumentar su paranoias.

—¿Y quiénes habéis dicho que sois? —Preguntó el dueño cuando terminó de compartir su teoria.

—Simples turistas. —Respondió Sam, haciendo que perdiera el total interés en ellos.

Los tres chicos se sentaron en una mesa alejados de los dos hombres que estaban en el bar.

—Necesitamos saber quien ha visto a sus queridos "dobles", tenemos que resolver el caso. —Habló Dean malhumorado.

—¿Quieres resolver este caso rápido porque no hay ninguna chica a la que te puedas tirar? —Sam intentó disimular una sonrisa.

—Callate. Cass te partiría la cara de tonto que tienes —Advirtió Dean. ¿Qué le pasaba para estar de tan mal humor?

Sam suspiró cambiando de tema. —Puedo meterme en la base de la policía para comprobar si las cámaras han visto algo extraño.

Zack le miró asombrado. —Eres increíble.

Sam intentó no sonreír mientras buscaba la información.

El rubio les miró de mala gana, Sam no sabía conseguir amigos tan rápido.

—Ya está —Sam anunció trayendo de vuelta a Dean a la realidad. —Las afortunadas han sido cuatro personas, tres mujeres y un adolescente.

—Pongámonos en marcha pues. —Dean se levantó de su asiento junto con Sam.

Zack siguió en su asiento como si nada —Ahora esa es vuestra parte —miró a Sam—llamame si encontráis algo más e iré a ayudaros. —apuntó su número en un papel para dárselo a Sam y dejar que estos se fueran.

Sam se quedó mirando el papel que le dio el pelirrojo, ese hombre tenía algo que le hacia extremadamente interesante para el Winchester menor.

Dean pasó la mano por la cara de su hermano haciendo que este reaccionara y le mirase desconcertado —¿Qué? —preguntó el castaño.

Dean bufó molesto. —Ponte el traje, tenemos trabajo.

—¿De verdad vas a llamar a Cas? —Sam dijo cuando estuvieron montados en el coche.

—Solo si las cosas se ponen feas.

El camino a casa de las víctimas no fue muy largo, pero si muy incómodo. Dean estaba molesto con Sam y este no comprendía el porqué, Sam no comprendía muchas.

Habían ido a las casas de las mujeres de la lista, pero ninguna aportó grandes pistas para avanzar con el caso. Todas entraron en pánico cuando vieron a sus dobles y se fueron corriendo. La mayoría quería olvidarse de ese encuentro pensando que solo fue una persona muy parecida a ellas y seguir con su vida como si nada hubiera pasado.

Solo quedaba un nombre en su lista: Zia Dikoudis.

Su dirección estaba a un par de manzanas de donde se encontraban por lo que no tardaron en llegar, pero aún no se dirigían la palabra.

Antes de que Dean tocase a la puerta de la casa, Sam le tocó el hombro.

—Se que ha pasado algo entre nosotros dos y tenemos que hablar, pero el chico no puede notarnos tensos el uno con el otro o sospechará algo.

Dean no abrió la boca, pero cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver al adolescente, el rubio puso su mejor sonrisa.

—Somos los agentes García y Jackson—Dean sacó su placa falsa a la par de Sam. —sólo queremos hacerte un par de preguntas.

El joven agarró las placas con sus manos, examinandolas con atención, haciendo que el piercing de su labio se marcara aún más al moverlo.

El pelirrojo entregó las placas a Dean mirándole directamente a los ojos, sus ojos eran una mezcla entre marrón y ¿rojo? ¿Por qué le resultaban familiares esos ojos?

—¿Qué es lo que quieren? —Preguntó confuso.

—¿Podemos pasar? —Sam intervino usando su amabilidad —este tipo de preguntas no suelen hacerse en la calle y hace frío, podrías resfriarte.

El chico no cayó en eso hasta que Sam se lo dijo, solo llevaba una camiseta de manga larga y nada más. No pretendía salir de casa.

Zia asintió yéndose de nuevo al interior de la casa, dejando la puerta entreabierta para que los hermanos pudiesen pasar. Se guiaron gracias a la coleta alta con rastas que portaba el chico.

Llegaron al salón donde instantáneamente el pelirrojo volvió a cubrirse con la manta que descansaba en el sillón.

—¿Qué quieren saber? —El miedo en su voz era fácil de reconocer, no era muy habitual que el propio FBI se presentara en la puerta de tu casa.

—Nos han contado que una persona muy parecida a ti te atacó ¿Puedes decirnos cómo pasó? —Dean no estaba de humor para usar su tacto por lo que fue directamente a la parte que le importaba.

—Yo... —Zia apartó la mirada. –no comprendo porqué el FBI se interesa en eso, creía que tendríais trabajo más importante que hacer.

—Es que tenemos mucho tiempo libre en la oficina –Sam respondió antes de que Dean preguntara otra burrada. –y sería de mucha ayuda si nos cuentas que te pasó aquel día, queremos ayudarte.

—Está bien... —La voz de Zia a penas era un susurro—ese día fui al cementerio a visitar la tumba de mi hermano, cuando sentí que ya era suficiente para ese día me levanté del banco con la esperanza de irme pero de repente una... Persona apareció delante de mi, al principio se quedó quieta observándome pero después se abalanzó sobre mi con el objetivo de matarme.

Ambos hermanos tragaron saliva. —¿Se parecía a ti desde el principio? —Preguntó Dean después de unos largos segundos de silencio.

—Yo... No lo sé, creo que si. No estoy seguro –Zia se quedó encogido en su asiento, odiaba contar aquello.

—Estas siendo de mucha ayuda –Sam intentó tranquilizar al crío. –¿Viste donde se fue después de atacarte?

Zia se mordió el labio nervioso, no quería parecer un loco al contarles eso.—No quiero parecer que estoy mal de la cabeza pero después de atacarme saltó dentro de un agujero y desapareció. Creo que es el mismo agujero que usó para aparecer al principio.

Sam tragó saliva. —Creo que tienes estrés post traumático por la agresión que has sufrido —El castaño se sintió miserable por mentir tan despiadadamente al adolescente. —y por eso piensas que un hombre parecido a ti salió de un agujero para darte una paliza y luego meterse otra vez.

Dean le dedicó una mala mirada, definitivamente quería patearle el cuerpo entero.

Zia se mostró afectado con las palabras de Sam agachando la cabeza y permitiendo que una de sus rastas descansara en su pómulo.

—Se lo que vi —El pelirrojo se defendió — y esa persona, si es que se le puede llamar así, salió de un puto agujero. Sabía que iban a llamarme loco, pero se perfectamente lo que vi.

Zia era la última opción de los cazadores, les había dado muchas pistas para seguir con el caso pero se resistía a creer que esa cosa no era un monstruo. Y tenía razón.

—Zia —Sam volvió a insistir. —tienes estrés post traumático... Eso que estás describiendo es más parecido a un monstruo que a tu doble.

–¡Era un monstruo!

–Los monstruos no existen chaval, creo que deberías relajarte. –Dean intervino en la conversación para intentar salvar a Sam, aunque no le fue muy bien.

El pelirrojo se levantó de su asiento haciendo que la manta que descansaba en sus hombros volviese a caer al sillón, no quería seguir escuchando a los agentes.

—Necesito que se vayan. —señaló la puerta sin mirarles.

Era hora de irse, los hermanos habían molestado demasiado al crío.

—Gracias por ayudar —Sam le miró con un amago de sonrisa pero el adolescente ni siquiera le miró.

—¿Podría haber ido aún peor?—Preguntó Sam cuando estuvieron de vuelta en el coche.

El interrogatorio había sido penoso por parte de ambos, pero según ellos era pasable porque estaban pasando por otra mala etapa.

—Tío ¿En serio? ¿Estrés post traumático? —Dean observó la casa del menor. —ahora no va a haber nadie que pueda sacarle la idea de que realmente los monstruos existen. Gran trabajo Samuel.

—¡Al menos yo he hecho algo!—Sam se defendió. —¿Qué has hecho tú a parte de incomodarlo más de lo que ya estaba?

–¿Perdona? ¡Nos ha dado pistas gracias a mi!

–¡Bajate de ese puto ego Dean! Eres insoportable como hermano, como hermano o como todo.

Dean le miró por unos segundos. –Bajate del coche.

No tuvo que repetirlo dos veces, Sam se bajó del coche más enfadado que antes cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

Dean arrancó el coche yéndose de allí en cuestión de segundos dejando tirado al castaño.

—¡Que te jodan! –Sam gritó cuando Dean se marchó. –Genial.

Sam suspiró, era hora de llamar a Zack.


End file.
